then there were three
by insomniac22
Summary: what would happen if hellsing got their hands on a third vampire Alucardxseras YumiexOC violence curseing gore posble lemons all that good stuff
1. Chapter 1

-Insom- what's up people sorry if you're a bit disappointed bout me stopping where I was

-Insom- what's up people sorry if you're a bit disappointed bout me stopping where I was

in blood red eyes but I really wanted to do something for hellsing and yes I'm gonna

mess the show up again woot for me and of course a new character so review flame yell

scream w/e makes you happy oh and I do not own hellsing

(A small fishing town in Ireland.)

The street was empty except for the one bench. On the bench there was a man he was leaning bench not shivering not moving just sitting as if he were waiting for something. He was obviously tall even when sitting that much was apparent he wore a black trench coat dark army boots which laces were undone baggy black shirt and long black jeans the only thing that wasn't black on the man was a blood red skull on his shirt. His hair was untidy and he hadn't shaved in at least a few weeks.

His hair was a dark red not orange but red as were his eyes the color of wine. The color of blood.

Then he made a movement he put his hand in his coat pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes he took one out and lit it putting it in his mouth and taking a drag he spoke softly to himself when the screaming and moaning had started. "It's time." He got up from the bench and started walking to the center of the small town.

He saw the first one move slowly towards him moaning eyes gone from their sockets mouth wide open looking for flesh to eat to feast one, as it smelled him it altered his course. The man calmly took a hand out of his pocket and backhanded the monstrosity and it's head went spinning off into the darkness and as if he had done nothing of any significant importance the man took another drag on his cigarette and continued walking down the dark street.

He kept walking responding has he had for the last ghoul with quick moves he decapitated them as effortlessly has he had lit his cigarette. When he reached the center of town he saw him a short man thin and savage look in his eyes. He was bent over a man neck drinking his blood. But he got up when he felt the man behind him looking up at the man's face he started laughing. "Who fuck are huh you obviously haven't a shite piece of luck. It'll be fun to watch you die." He then snapped his fingers and 20 more of the living corpses came out of the shadows and walked toward the tall man.

He just sighed _this is pathetic just ghouls can't this bloody pissant do anything besides this. _The red headed man stuck his hand into this jacket and pulled out a sheathed katana. As soon as he brought out the weapon he began cutting he killed the 20 ghouls in ten seconds he then calmly replaced the blade in his jacket while sputtering vampire fell over as the tall man walked towards him he spoke. "W-what are you."

"I am a true vampire not a pathetic fledgling like yourself. For the gods sake you can't even fight for yourself your not even worth sucking dry so you might as well die." As he said this he reached to the back of his pants and pulled out a massive flintlock pistol and aimed it strait at the vampire's chest where his heart was. "And with this I avenge the good Celtic people you killed here today Meileann muilte Dé go mall ach meileann siad go mín."

He spoke a prayer in Gaelic then fired the shot into the pleading vampire. Then he walked away out of the town into the swirling mist smoking and smiling the entire time.

(At hellsing HQ)

Walter walked up to his master and spoke respectfully. "Sir Integra I have made a discovery."

"Really Walter pray tell would you." She responded to the old butler and friend.

"There have been a string of deaths in Ireland most of which we though connected to section thirteen of the Vatican. But further analyze has also shown a string transfusion blood has been stolen from hospitals as well as some of the bodies we think are the vampires in the towns have been drained of blood."

"Hmm interesting send Alucard to find this one they may be of use to us."

-Insom- sorry that the chaps short the Gaelic verse Meileann muilte Dé go mall ach meileann siad go mín translates into the mills of god grind slowly but the grind finally. If you got suggestions or anything please be feel free to ask.


	2. of insainty and vampires

-Insom- hey people I'm back woo I'm sure your all excited that I'm getting the second chapter up now oh and just for your info

-Insom- hey people I'm back woo I'm sure your all excited that I'm getting the second chapter up now oh and just for your info I do allow Anonymous reviews so go ahead and review or flame but piss me off and say bye bye. And without further adieu I introduce my new character Patrick.

-Patrick- Ello ello ows everybody don't care well insomniac22 doesn't own Hellsing

-Insom- I just wish

(Ferry near Dublin Ireland.)

Alucard was bored and it annoyed him. Walter hadn't taken upon himself to go with him to the boat neither did Integra and it pissed him off. _I can't wait to get to Ireland how they were talking he sounds grade a vampire._ He laughed to himself not a nice laugh a maniacal evil bloodthirsty laugh as he felt the boat touch the dock.

(Pub in Dublin Ireland)

Patrick felt it the power drawing closer and closer like a shark circling it's prey. He was just glad he would get to fight it though. He lit a cigarette in celebration finished his beer and left the pub laughing just as evilly as Alucard.

He waited in the park with a cigarette in his mouth doing tricks with a switchblade and some people had even thrown him a few pounds. He waited and then he appeared a tall man with a red fedora and a long red trench coat Patrick laughed then taking another drag on his cigarette he breathed out the smoke and spoke.

"Ello mate nice night for a stroll idn't."

"It is quite a marvelous night in my opinion."

"No doubt I've seen a couple nicer ones out near cork less lights more stars but tonight is very beautiful god has certainly blessed this fight."

Alucard burst out laughing. "A vampire believing in god that is a first for me I must admit."

"Oh is it now well then it'll also be your last." As he finished the sentence he threw his knife Alucard easily dodged it and drew his massive Cassul and fired it at the red haired Vampire. Who jumped form the bench drawing both of his guns aiming at Alucard who laughed. "Flintlock pistols my god aren't they a bit old fashioned."

Patrick just smiled and fired the first shot blew the other vampires arm off the second his leg. "It's good enough to put a bunch of oles in ya." Then he did something surprising he pulled the hammers back again while Alucard was regenerating and fired again blowing holes in his enemy. Alucard started laughing and yelled, "you seem to have some tricks up you sleeves eh." And responded in kind with a volley of anti freak bullets blowing holes in the ground around them as craters appeared from the musket balls from the Irishmen's guns. They were both pouring blood from hundreds of wounds from bullets fists knives nails and teeth. Both had ran out of ammo long ago.

Patrick was laughing and grinning from ear to ear like an 8 year old at Christmas morn. Alucard was Laughing just as hard and if anything harder. They were now dueling with swords that they each had carried. Patrick with his long katana and sheath and Alucard with a long double-edged sword.

They stood there for a moment when Patrick moved suddenly striking to the right flank with his sword he brought up the sheath and breaking Alucard's arm. They started laughing harder as Alucard cut off half of Patrick's left leg.

Then lights appeared from nowhere helicopters came down and soldiers bearing the Hellsing insignia. The two vampires totally ignored them so engrossed with their own fight they were until Integra was forced to order her vampire down while Walter Restrained the Irish vampire with his wire. As they both were laughing insanely setting the men of nerve

-Insom- woo insanity is fun fuck yes

-Patrick- and yea Sears will still be in the series this just started before then that. review


	3. deals struck blood promised

-Insom- Hey guys got my first review for the story and I agree but I got some sleep

-Insom- Hey guys got my first review for the story and I agree with him but I was out of it 10 and half days without sleep can do that to you but I slept about 11 hours today so I'm good. And as said Seras is coming soon I just wanted to start bit earlier to introduce my new guy you know.

-Patrick- Yea don't you know ow important I am

-Insom- shut it review and I still don't own Hellsing but I will think of a plan one day maybe no not really thata be work.

(2 hours after the fight or small-scale war w/e you want)

Patrick was hanging from the ceiling the room dark not that mattered water was dripping somewhere. The door opened and a spot of light outlined some one in the doorway. The person walked down the steps. He saw their face and saw feminine features. He said "Oh they decided to give a girl eh that nice of em."

She blushed slightly but quickly kneed him in the balls. He just blinked and sighed. "So I guess that's a no go eh." She looked him up and down the combat boots untied the blood stained black cloths the red skull. Then she reached his face the beard blood red, as was his long unkempt hair that in some places defied gravity spiking randomly into the air. A complete contrast to her own perfectly kept hair long and strait. He was handsome and his eyes a darker red then Alucard's where much more attractive they held a glint of danger and insanity but also curiosity and intrigue.

"Who are you?" The long haired blond women asked again Patrick was going to have fun with this one she was just so funny to piss off. He acted like he thought about it then he responded.

"Dil mo bhod Abarlach." And he laughed insanely even more so when she shot him, Twice.

"Do you even care that I just shot you."

"Not in the slightest you sow."

"Irish pig."

"Protestant wrench."

"JUST ANSWER MY BLOODY QUESTIONS OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL LOCK YOU IN A BASEMENT WITH NOTHING TO DRINK SMOKE OR FIGHT."

Patrick mouth opened in horror and the cigarette he had in his mouth fell out and hit the ground. He regained his composure and responded.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me"

"What do you want to know?"

"How about your name where you come from and your story."

"Fine then Abarlach. I was born in a small castle near Dublin in 1743. I was the son of a musketeer in the service of one of the few remaining Irish noble families because of ye bloody English invading. As I grew up I was taught ow te shoot and te fight as in any other army back then. But then they came the king had had enough of our castle being ours. And so invaded it with superior firepower number of men. We fought hard and they paid dearly for their pointless attack but we where overwhelmed and were slaughtered. But I escaped. I rode then when the horse died I walked then while I was walking at night reasoning that I would get to the end of my journey faster if I kept going.

I don't know why I guess I was just stupid and scared my parents were dead my friends were dead any body who would've helped me dead, dieing or captured. Then I saw her a short women not pretty by any means but she just attracted the eye for some reason she looked at me grinned and stepped towards me. I started backing up there was something about er that was odd. Then she jumped and I blacked out. Woke up in a damp hole couple days later."

Integra looked at the man in a new light. She started noticing smaller things about him like how tall he was for one and the how his mouth always had a slight smirk to it.

She snapped out of it and asked another question. "Alucard tells me you fired your flintlocks multiple times without reloading."

Patrick laughed at that. "Are ye daft girl? It's impossible te fire a gun and never reload. I just do it much faster then others."

Integra lit a cigar and started rubbing her temples and said. "Will you please stop being such a bloody wanker and answer the FUCKING QUESTION."

"Fine fine ye know ow vampires can phase through objects well I took the princaple of making a portal threw something and made go for a longer distance. It's now more of a teleportation then a way te go through things it was actually easy I can now have an infinite amount of weapons as long as I know where they are and te go to any place I want if I know the location."

She looked astonished even Alucard couldn't do that. "What weapons are you proficient with?"

He looked up trying to remember the exact ones. "My own pistols o course lets see katana, Scottish great swords, long swords, cutlasses." And he went on and Integra's eyes widened his knowledge of blades far exceeded her own but then he did have a lot of time to practice.

"What do you use as bullets for you flintlocks."

"Musket balls 75 caliber one inch thick sliver outer shell the hollow is full of mercury blessed by saint Patrick himself. I have to make more balls though."

"You meet saint Patrick and he blessed a vampires weapon how absurd."

"Not really he was into the entire destroy vampires and was glad to bless them he also gave me a nick name would you like to ear it. The patron Saint of blood."

"Well isn't that nice but I have one more question for you oh almighty saint. How would you like to join my little organization?"

"That depends watcha do."

"We kill vampires by using vampires such as your self or Alucard the one you fought against."

"Sounds fun one thing though. I get to drink any vampires blood I kill."

"Deal struck."

Patrick laughed then he like this women she was funny and let him off the leash and not that bad a looker either. _What did I just think?_

-Insom all right peaces see you next time

Translation Dil mo bhod suck my cock rough translation Abarlach slut


	4. smoke and fledglings

-insom- sorry I haven't updated I gotta life to live and trips to Ireland to go on but yeah still don't own Hellsing

-insom- sorry I haven't updated I gotta life to live and trips to Ireland to go on but yeah still don't own Hellsing

-Patrick- still just me Seras coming up this chap so be cool

-insom- warning slight rape content nothing serious.

2 years later

Patrick was bored Alucard had gone on a mission to somewhere and Walter and Integra had of course gone to. So he was stuck in large house with 180 people who were scared shitless of him and he had nothing to do. So he did the only thing he could he smoked. A lot. He actually ran out of cigarettes and had to steal from his "Master". He laughed as he thought of her face when she found out. Then he cleaned his guns and all 57 of his swords.

Then he heard it the helicopter coming he went up to the roof with one of the cigars in his mouth. He saw the helicopter and being himself he sat down and looked at the stars while he was waiting for it. Integra took the steps down and froze. "YOU WANKER YOU STOLE MY CIGARS YOU BLOODY LITTLE FUCK." Patrick smiled one of the perks of his job was this pissing her off it was so funny seeing her pretty face scrunch up and her cheeks flush. _What the fuck was that. _"Nice to see you to Integra."

"For god sakes Patrick can't you stay out of trouble?" Alucard asked as he stepped threw the door to the roof

"Of course not mate. Anything we get to kill now Integra." Integra looking up at the man who was at least a head taller then her which she hated said.

"I am your master and you will address me as such slave." She stated it like it was fact then he laughed Patrick's laugh was much more subdued and quiet then Alucard who laughed like a mad man in an asylum who had just killed the man who put him there. But it was just so much more heart stopping like a subtle threat or a promise she shivered it was almost erotic. He smiled when he saw the small movement.

"Yes as a matter of fact I'm sending you to Cheddar you and Alucard I want this dealt with quickly go now."

"Yes my master." Responded Alucard and Patrick busy lighting another one of Integra's cigars said. "Whaaa oh yeah sure." And they started walking off.

"AND GIVE ME BACK MY CIGARS." Then he did it he teleported in front of her took the cigar from his mouth popped into hers and walked away his hands searching his dozens of coat pockets for another cigarette muttering. "Come on come on I know I had another pack some where YES found it." And the sound of him flicking his lighter was heard. As Integra just stood there frozen in place by the Irishman's action. Alucard just chuckled and thought_ hope I get do something fun tonight._

(Cheddar village with random vampire number 1 --)

it was sooo easy to just grab the person he wanted and dig his teeth into their artier to drain them and make them his slaves. It made him laugh then those pathetic cops came into his church and demand him to surrender to him. He laughed and just snapped his fingers and his slaves attacked them and only one escaped.

(With Seras.)

What was that what is he her partners where gone eaten. By zombies she was so scared so very scared then she heard them the moaning she turned and saw their eyes glowing in the night like hundreds of red candles. She screamed and just shot she didn't aim she just shot hoping to hit them then he it was in front of her.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" As he grabbed her breast roughly and she blushed and tried to shoot him with an empty gun he just laughed and grabbed rougher. She tried to fight him off but he was so much stronger then her. He just grinned manically and shoved his hand in between her legs and started feeling.

Then they heard it a manic laughter and the smell of smoke in the air and two men walked out of the forest. The taller one wore almost all black except for the one blood red skull on it but the other one she caught Seras's attention. The long red coat reached his long boots and the red fedora hid most of his face except for the glasses the bright orange glasses. Then the one in black spoke. "Which one you want mate the ghouls or the little fuck trying to take out is little dick out on a defensive women."

"I'll take the fake." He just grinned taking out the massive silver colt

A grunt was all he got in response as the taller one took out a massive Katana from his trench coat. He then disappeared and the Zombies started falling apart then she saw the blurs of silver and the shouts. "11 12 13 14 15 16 18." And the red one aimed at the priest and spoke.

"To begin with you are a piece trash a pathetic little fake who can't do anything but kill humans." He grinned at this and raised the massive pistol the priest gabbed Seras and tried to use her as a shield and spoke. "b-b-but your vampires w-w-w-why are you doing this we a-a-re blood broth.."

"Shut you mouth a true vampire wouldn't use a girl as a shield he would fight to the death and now I am going to kill you."

"You'll have to kill the girl then."

He just grinned even wider and said in a quiet voice. "Are you a virgin police girl?"

She turned bright red and just stuttered. "W-w-w-w-what d-d-d-did you say."

"I said are YOU A VIRGIN ANSWER ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE."

"YES." Then the massive explosion and Seras felt like she had just been hit in the just very hard by a sledgehammer in fact. Then she was falling but before she hit the ground she was caught and she felt the strong arms wrap around her and a whispered question. "Do you want do die tonight girl."

"N-n-n-no."

"Good." The last thing she heard was

"Mate Integra's gonna be pissed off."


	5. noobs and traing

-Insom- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

-Insom- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

-Patrick- 0.0-ooooooooooooooooookay insomniac22 doesn't own Hellsing

-Insom- And cheers to all the good reviews . I'll raise a pint to you next time I'm in the pub

(Hellsing HQ with Seras)

Seras rolled over in the large four-poster bed trying to fall back asleep then sat bolt up right. _What the hell I don't own a four-poster. _Then she remembered it the vampire priest the zombies and her getting shot the two men appearing the one in red biting her. _Wait a tick I got shot I GOT SHOT. _She quickly lifted her shirt up to check when she heard the manic laughter and for the first time smelt the smoke. She looked up and saw the man in the red coat. He was staring back at her but at her chest. She blushed and pushed her shirt back down. The man mumbled something. Seras looked at him and thought _master_ she shook her head and stuttered. "W-w-w-who are you." He just laughed.

"I my dear little Fledgling am your master Alucard."

"alright now I rember I get it I get that you're a vampire. I get that I'm now a vampire. But what I don't get is why there is a BLOODY 6 AND A HALF FOOT MAN THAT SMELLS LIKE A SMALL FOREST FIRE ON THE END OF MY BED."

Said man flinched and woke up sitting up and scatching his head. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa oh yeah I'm supposed to be intimdating god damnit Alucard you're suppose to wake me up before er bloody twat." He mumbled then the door opened and tall women smokeing a cigar with long blonde hair walked into the room with a tall elderly man with a long dark pony tail.

"Alucard I really just can not belive you did these. All the time you spend complaing about Fledgling and then you go and make one yourself for god sakes…."

The red haired man interrupted her. "Ahhhh lay off Integra your given me a migrain."

"Shut it Patrick for that back talk you eviulate her."

"Albarch."

"dog."

"sow."

"pig."

"CONTROL FREAK." Patrick screamed and left the room. With everyone looking at him. Then he appered in front of Seras. "You coming police girl."

She squeaked and wiggled back against a wall. Then she heard a soft chuckle from above her and she looked up. Alucard was looking down on her with two rows of sharp white teeth bared in grin. Then she responded the red head. "Yes sir."

Integra coughed and said to Seras. "Your new uniform Seras." Walter held out two pieces of clothing, which she took and waited for them to leave which most of them did and Alucard just stood there. "Master aren't you going to leave."

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"PERVERT GET OUT OF MY ROOM."

She pushed the larger man out of the room and slammed the door shut. As she looked at her new uniform a short skirt stockings and a tight shirt. She thought _why do I think this was master's idea._

-20 minutes later with Patrick-

He lit up another Cigarette it was funny when he walked on the street people kept warning him about how he was going to die of cancer one day when he had been smoking for 250 years. He had free time so he thought of his best friend Alucard the only other true vampire he had ever meet. He had a fledgling now and of course Integra had to make him do the work of assessing her bitch. _Who is your boss for some reason or other wonder ow long it's gonna take er to realize I stole her chocolate. _Then he heard his friend come up behind him.

"Hello Patrick."

"Ello Alucard where's your Fledgling."

"Ummm I'm here."

"tooke long enough. OI INTGERA GET YOUR CUTE ASS OUT HERE."

Seras sweat dropped when she heard a gunshot and Patrick double over but got back up with a hole sealing in his chest.

"Alright she's coming Police girl uhhh Alcuard what's her name again."

"Seras Victoria."

"Hmmm yeah okay Police girl chose a weapon."

"Uhhh from what." The red head snapped his fingers and a table full of knives swords an axe or two pistols rifles machine guns and even a bazooka.

"Pick." She looked though them all the massive axes to the small almost comical 20 caliber pistols. In the end she had chosen a small assault rifle an AK-74U and a wicked knife one and a half feet long and serrated. She looked up at the man who appeared unarmed.

"Sir where are your weapons." He shrugged then tugging one of his massive flintlocks out the back of his jacket he aimed it at her and grinned. He fired but the weird thing was it seemed slower then it should have been like she could dodge if she just moved which she did the ball whizzing past her ear. Then he was in front of her grinning like a mad man another pistol in his hand coming up to he face. She opened fire with he own gun the bullets smashing the ground and trees that were behind him a moment ago. He was sitting on a rock 10 meters away chuckling to himself.

"Fast one ain't cha. Oh well if bullets don't work." He replaced his two massive pistols to the back of his jacket and started rummaging threw his pockets. Muttering "no no no that's not it where'd I get a grenade from." Then he smiled and pulled out a massive sword the cross guard extending out and the hilt reaching onto the blade. He raised it over his head and yelled a war cry in indecipherable Gaelic. He brought the blade spinning at the young women's head she ducked but he kicked out at her catching her stomach she went flying into a tree almost breaking it clean in two. The strange thing was she didn't think she was going to die she was in pain but she would live. She raised her gun and fired hoping to draw him in she drew her knife with her other hand. He then appeared behind her whispering into her ear. "Don't be so obvious with your strategy." She spun around and tried to gouge out his eyes he caught her wrist and smashed his forehead into hers she staggered back and threw her knife, which caught him in between the eyes. He fell backwards with a smile on his face and blood running down his face.

Seras gasped "I-I-I didn't mean to I swear."

Then the man sat up and grabbing the knife's hilt and tore it out of his head nodded approvingly "good job most wouldn't have been able to do that. Now if you excuse me I'm thirsty." He got up and walked away back into the house


	6. vampires and nuns

-Insom- HERES INSOM (smashes axe through the door to Willy wonka's candy factory then proceeds with genocide of ompa lompas)

-Insom- HERES INSOM (smashes axe through the door to Willy wonka's candy factory then proceeds with genocide of ompa lompas)

-Patrick- 0.0 that's just weird insomniac22 doesn't own Hellsing just me and

(2 weeks later Northern Ireland with Seras)

Seras sat on the roof watching Patrick move room from room looking for the vampire while she covered him. Which wasn't really necessary the mad vampire was really a killing machine. She had realized after a few days of knowing him he had 3 moods. The first he was Calm, laid back, and sarcastic. The second he acted funny, kind, helpful and a good person her personal favorite.

Or this one an insane killing machine concerned with nothing but the next kill and how to get the blood from his target. She shivered then a howl drew her sight to her friend that was how she thought of him her friend probably her best one at that. She looked though the window to see Patrick but he wasn't alone two women were with him.

They were dressed as if members of the clergy. One blonde a cigarette in her mouth and sunglasses even though it was the middle of the night she had her hands in her pockets of the long trench coat she was wearing. The other looked like a nun long black ran down her shoulders and back Seras almost dismissed her till she saw the massive katana she was leaning against. The Seras looked at Patrick and saw one of his arms had sliced off and she gulped he was grinning like a schoolboy.

(With Patrick)

Patrick was walking the halls of the old mansion dust was kicked up by his boots followed him like a cloud. It was a shame really a late Victorian by the look of it 5 bedrooms 2 master bathrooms a massive den complete with a fireplace. He fired the flintlock again smashing another hole threw the wall. _Why can't_ _piece of shite just stand still? _Then he heard the snick of the familiar sound of a blade coming out its sheath a squeak pain and the vampire stopped moving Patrick smiled somebody on the other side must have some skill.

The doors mechanism clicked as the lock was undone each sound was crystal clear to the red haired man as two what seemed like clergy members stepped out of the room. Patrick sighed saying, "section thirteen sent some grunts brilliant just my bloody luck." Then he noticed they were women though one was dressed as a priest she was smoking short blond hair and dark sunglasses. The other of Japanese descent Patrick guessed wearing a nun outfit. But what interested him the most was the massive katana she was leaning on and the crazed bloodlust in her eyes Patrick smiled wolfishly. "Ello loves what can I do for ye." He then saw the nun disappear he could still track her if he wanted to but he wanted to give them an example of a true vampire. Then his arm flew off with a gush blood and he howled not in pain but in mirth and to tell Seras to pay attention. The two women looked at him he just smiled and stuck his other hand into the back of his jacket pulling out his flintlock.

He smiled at the black haired women and fired his other arm quickly reforming with his other gun in hand he opened fired. He kept smiling as the blonde quickly drew two pistols then heavy sniper fire smashed though the window almost taking her head off as she dived into the other room. Patrick added his own shots threw the wall at her then the raven haired women was moving again and he had to bring his pistol up to deflect her attack.

She saw the gun pointed at her leg and disappeared again he tracked her this time. She almost literally flew into the wall her feet first pushing off and bringing her scabbard to up she struck the tall man squarely in the chest and he went flying. She grinned as she saw this until she saw his face as he flew backwards he landed in a chair the force of the impact sled the chair the chair into the wall. He just grinned at her and inspected her more closely.

She was quite good looking reasonably large breasts long legs the loose fitting gown obscured his search it annoyed him then he grinned at his own solution to that problem. She was breathing hard and was becoming annoyed at the man he was holding out on her. He leaned back and spoke even as the sound of gunfire could be heard from the other side of the mansion. "Ye know it's considered rude if you don't introduce yourself while your fighting someone from when I'm from. For example I'm Patrick and I will be the one who is going to kill you tonight." He stood from his seat and bowed dramatically to the women in front of him. She was taken aback by his sudden change and responded automatically.

"I am Yumie and I will kill you." She looked the man over finally noted that he was handsome in his own way his disheveled hair accented his eyes and the short beard he had. The loose black shirt he had on showed some of his chest but she only noticed the two necklaces he wore one had three locks own it the other had a cross on it not a traditional crucifix but a Celtic cross simple and wooden. Patrick grinned and said. "Now then let us continue and maybe you'll see something else ye like eh." He drew his own katana grinning insanely he charged her like the mad man he was.

-Insom- what up like it hate it whatever I want 3 reviews at least or you don't get the next chap ha


	7. a different futre

-insom- hey people I know it's been a while kinda got fucked up you know bar fight broke a couple of my ribs same old same old. But w/e Hellsing's back and I'm kinda having a little writers block so please if you got anything tell me and I'll give you credit peace.

(Mansion or what's left of it anyway.)

Yumie quickly flipped backwards to avoid the quick slash the mad Irishman had aimed at her the maniacal grin still plastered on his face. He quickly jumped backwards as she darted forward aiming a slash at his waist. All of this happened within 3 seconds the speed of the two combatants was almost impossible to watch.

Patrick's jacket had long gashes stained with his own blood and Yumie's nun attire had been reduced to little more then rags. As they jumped away from each other Patrick gave the nun a lecherous grin. "Idn't a tad bit off that a _nun_ would wear lingerie. Not that I'm complaining." His smile grew as she leapt forward bringing her sword towards his head he didn't even move he just totally relaxed his muscles falling towards the ground. She became even more annoyed bringing the blade down cutting strait thought the floor but he had already gone. She felt a tap on her bare shoulder and a whisper in her ear.

"You should be more careful you know your temper could get you killed." That did it Yumie elbowed him hard enough to force him to take a sharp intake of breath. Then she turned slamming her blade into his chest tearing though his heart open. The blade kept sinking into his chest up until the guard then she was suddenly driving him back into the wall pinning him.

The tall man eyes went wide and looked from the women to the sword sticking out of his chest. Then he did the most surprising thing he could a warm happy smile graced his face as he looked into his killers eyes.

He coughed and coughed again blood coming up and frothing at his mouth dripping down his jaw to the floor. He gestured towards her and spoke haltingly. "G-good j-job Yumie you would make an excellent vampire." With that statement his head fell forward Yumie felt genuinely sad for a moment and then shook her head and started to tug the sword out. When it was halfway out the dead vampires hand shot forward grabbing the blade and ramming back into himself brought Yumie's body hard against his own when she looked up his eyes seemed to be glowing and that same happy smile on his face.

Her mouth formed in a small o before he had his mouth to her throat but he didn't bite it was if he was waiting for her permission or something. Just has the thought crossed her mind his tongue lashed out licking her throat. She shivered as he dragged his mouth up to her ear as he spoke seductively in her ear.

"It'd be sooooooo easy to kill you right now but that be such a waste for a women of your beauty and skill to die for nothing and against your wishes I can't turn you what a troublesome predicament."

Yumie looked amazed at the man she had just stabbed a sword through his heart and now he had pushed it in deeper just to reach her. _What is he_ she thought. He smiled and spoke again. "I know I'll give a small taste." His fangs extended she felt them now as the nicked a vain in her throat there was a moment of pain then pleasure so much pleasure then he stopped and she fell to her knees. He slowly pulled the sword out of himself and dropped it next to the woman. He reached down and tilted her chin up towards him.

"Ello love you okay I'm sorry but I must be going now if you want more you know what it's really like you know where I am."

As he walked from the room Yumie actually considered getting up and chasing after him. _No no I'm a Judas priest a member of Iscariot section 13 a vampire will not sway me from my path._ Just then the sniper fire stopped and Heinkel rolled into the room pistols drawn looked from Yumie to the walking Vampire dripping blood and she unloaded both clips at him. Just as she did this he disappeared like smoke. _Or an insane dream. _ Thought Yumie.

-Insom- sorry it's so short just wanted to get this fight scene some space you know. Also as a added note to the one above I want you guys to vote if yumie joins up with pat and hellsing or stays in section 13 peace.


	8. plans and origin

Insomniac- I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack what up people sorry I was out so long I've decided to stick with my hellsing one for a bit so here it is still don't own it by the way which annoys me to no end.

- Rome section thirteen H.Q. -

Yumie jolted up in bed the nightmares were back of the deadly duel with that mad Irish man the bite. She put her hand to the marks now her hair hid them for now that at least was a blessing. But it troubled her how could he have done that to her bitten her and gotten away and how how in god's name had it been a pleasurable experience. He was a demon a snake a cobra an elegant warrior and a handsome man. "NO." she practically screamed. She glanced at her clock getting up it was time for the daily devotion then the meeting. As she stood she muttered. "Damn you Patrick."

- Hellsing manor -

"Achoo." Patrick sat up from his coffin annoyed that a sneeze had woken him. _Somebody better not be talking about me_ he thought_. _ He stretched and stood his baggy jeans sliding down a bit with him as he searched for his shirt. He picked up his black shirt the skull on it still he left the room grabbing his trench coat on the way out.

He opened a pack of cigarettes putting one in his mouth pulling out a Zippo lighter he lit the cigarette taking a dip breath in and out in and out. He walked up the stairs to the roof bending his legs until his knees were to his chest almost sitting on the ground he watched the light of the sun chase the darkness of the night away. It was interesting how even thought the light would chase the darkness away the very existence of the light would cause the shadows however small to still exist. He laughed they were the shadow him, Alucard, Seras in short vampires that he considered the true Vampires. He breathed out again as he contemplated this.

- Section 13 H.Q. meeting -

Maxwell the leader of the Judas Priests stood up to address the assembled people including Father Anderson, Wolfe, and herself. "Regarding the skirmishes between our own forces and Hellsing's I think it would be prudent to have the armed priests unit to be in a position to attack. His Holiness the Pope has agreed with this plan Anderson Wolfe Yumie I want you three to lead the unit and when I command it attack the hertic fools who inhabit the manor soldiers and vampires. The plane will leave in a few hours" Anderson grinned at this stood and left the room probably going to the armory to collect his bayonets muttering about the killings of "the heretic wrench and er unoly beasts." Yumie was surprised such and outward movement of hostility. _If we were to lose that battle Hellsing would easily be able to destroy what was left of the Judas priests if they were defeated what is Maxwell thinking._

-Hellsing manor

Patrick stood up fully stretching he had been watching the sun rise and movement tracking it tracing time like he had when he was in the I.R.A. and before that a mercenary and before that a simple castle soldier loyal to a lord. 5 hours had passed others should be awake by now he walked down the stairs slowly as he went through the halls examining the art and portraits as he made his way down the stairs into the basement he heard raised voices. "A BLOODY COFFIN WALTER WHAT THE ELL IS THIS WHERES MY BED." He sighed Seras was much to loud then he heard Alucard voice and decided to make a detour. He walked into the room threw the open door seeing Alucard gently scolding Seras on drinking blood for the umpteenth time. He sighed and spoke.

"Give it a rest Alucard she still clinging might as well just let her adjust she'll give in they all do. Oh and police girl." She looked up at her unwanted nickname. "Stop screaming so damn loud gonna wake the dead like that." Alucard chuckled slightly

"Maybe I should make you scream more police girl." He said suggestively to his fledgling. She blushed Walter coughed Patrick laughed. Then Walter deciding to interrupt this charming little display of vampire word play brought Alucard's attention the package he had brought him and miss Victoria. Patrick let out a low whistle when the Harkonnen was brought out and Seras screamed yet again. He left then as she got into a row with Walter about the massive cannon. He was so bored he wanted a good fight not a useless search and destroy mission to kill a fake he didn't even bother using his flintlocks against them he was using pathetic pistols nothing distinctive or destructive about them.

He had been in wars for 400 years he missed the battle the fight the blood of worthy enemies wetting his appetite young virgins warriors and soldiers. 200 years of drinking had made him foolish thinking he was invincible then the inevitable fall came. He was in Germany at the time preparing to storm Berlin at the time a mercenary for the red army then the werewolf came. Tall in a normal S.S. uniform he didn't seem a threat so he had engaged. He was destroyed decimated total and completely defeated even when he released his familiars he morphed before his very eyes into a fearsome beast. He had cut though them like wet tissue paper the careless collection of drinks that the Saint of Blood had collected. Then he had fought him cutting him apart he had barley survived to drag himself away from that fight. From that day forth he had only ever drank others vampires blood and only those that could be classified as grade A vampires. He had grown less picky over years to include the strongest of vampire hunter such as those who worked for section thirteen.

The nun had been especially pleasing a berserker apparently and he did so love berserkers. He couldn't wait till she came again he would keep daring her and teasing her till she gave up and then only then would he turn her.

Alucard watched his friend plot the smile he wore now reminded himself of more of one of his. He knew of this vampire before he had come to Hellsing and had been following him until a few years back when he had seemed to drop off the face of the planet. Such a great fight in him. Originally he had planned to kill him but now, now he was his friend and violent as the two midan were they would never kill a friend or companion.


	9. invasion and defence

-Insom-hey what's up it's your favorite insomniac once again writing man I'm slow right now but you know between work and fucking school (god damn school) and my obsessive reading habits being a tad bit slow is acceptable but w/e I don't own Hellsing I do however own Patrick an Irish dog and an xbox 360 so kudos to me and REVIEW PLEASE IT'S NOT THAT HARD AND IT WILL MOTAVATE ME TO WRTE FASTER. And then you read more win win guys and girls correct point out what you like or don't anything you want any one can do it I know this makes me sound desperate but w/e always nice to hear from someone.

-Outskirts of Hellsing H.Q.-

The four Men stood in the steadily worsening rain huddling together for warmth in the cold dank woods. One spoke. "How long until we can kill these heathen dogs this place is to cold."

Just then a massive figure seemingly appeared from the dark the shaggy mop of blond hair and round glasses as he looked up to the sky. He spoke with a thick accent Scottish or possibly Irish. "Oh aye but ere te rain well be te least of ye worries." The Judas priests shuddered thinking of the 3 vampires that they were supposed to kill. He walked away with that statement striding deeper into the forest quoting the bible to himself.

The famed Alucard who had face Father Anderson and not only survived but had forced the paladin to withdraw. He was as much as a weapon as the gun he wielded.

The mad Irish man Patrick who had stood toe-to-toe Against Yumie in a duel. He also seem to be able to have mastered a form of teleportation.

Then finally the women Seras Victoria a sniper wounding Wolfe though apparently she was the newest and weakest of the three still trying to cling to humanity.

-Judas priest camp-

Yumie was annoyed the bite marks were throbbing and she kept glancing around as if she expected Patrick to slide out the shadows at any moment. She almost wanted him to come he could end this. This perverse mark on here flesh she could feel it trying to corrupt her she refused to give to this man this _monster_.

-Hellsing H.Q. 3 hour's later-

The two men at the gate hadn't expected anything to happen today nothing ever happened at the gate. Then on guard heard a quiet cough thinking it was just his comrade he ignored it then he heard another one then he slumped over a bullet had traveled though his head and had lodged in the intercom behind him breaking it.

Then fifty of the armed priests including Father Anderson, Yumie, and Wolfe moved quietly into the grounds. The quietly killed the men patrolling the grounds and slipped into the building though 10 places in groups of fives.

Patrick found the first group he came up behind them a long thin metal spike griped in between his fingers as he crept up behind the last man in the line. He grabbed the man around the throat putting a hand over his mouth as he drove the spike into his kidney and then his heart he repeated the action on the second man.

Then the Assassin in the front held up a balled fist as he turned to give the order he saw Patrick and received the spike into his brain for it. Patrick reached out and grabbed the other two men by the throats squeezing he broke their necks with little trouble then he walk away searching he knew she was here he could sense her.

-Integra's office-

Integra looked out the window just in time to see a gray-cloaked man crash though it. Followed by another 4 land in front of here all of them drawing massive pistols and aiming them at her face the first of them spoke. "Integra Fairbrooks Hellsing you have been charge and convicted with hearsay and harboring dangerous monsters by Vatican section 13 the sentence De…."

"Death." Hissed a voice from the dark corner of the room the man looked and a bullet blew his head apart traveling though stopped in the second man's brain. Alucard slowly phased through the wall as the three other Judas priests looked at him he grinned horribly and almost shot forward slamming his hands straight though the men's hearts.

As the third assassin raised his weapons to fire he sunk into the floor and appeared behind the priest biting into his throat and quickly draining him of blood then shooting him in the head before he could become a ghoul. He looked up at his master his glowing orange glasses shined from under his red fedora he grinned wickedly and spoke.

"Hello master these overzealous fools have invaded your home what are your orders."

She looked surprised for all but an instant then looked at her servant. "Kill them obviously and find Walter."

"He has already engaged the enemy master and they have killed most of your pawns already."

Integra sighed and opened the her sword case and drawing out her blade she took her holster from her desk and put on and left her office dismissing her most powerful soldier.


	10. the serch

-Insom- hey hey hey what's up people another update trying my best here have fun with my work. Still don't own Hellsing, which blows ah well. Hope you like my little twist up between the attack on Hellsing H.Q. but it helps with my plot.

And on an added note to a review I got I thought I should just clear something up. Patrick isn't stronger then Alucard he is on level with him when he is in his restriction levels up unto level one. Plus Patrick doesn't have a restriction on his power and has only drinks the very powerful, thus leading to the gathering of years of expertise and such from their memories.

All in all though Patrick is truly weaker then Alucard when he his truly released such as level 1 and 0 he might be able to stand up to him at level 1 if he released his familiars but once 0 came he be dead he would put up a massively violent bloody good fight but still dead and London be gone to maybe the island. Just thought I should clear that up my bad if there is any misunderstanding. Sorry if I insult any one not intended don't know how I would but still sorry if I do cheers.

-Inside Hellsing H.Q.-

(Walter)

The five assassins ran though the halls as they turned a corner they stopped surprised an elderly man with a long black ponytail was standing in the hallway obviously waiting for them. He bowed straightened and spoke "Good day gentlemen I hope this will won't take to long Sir Integra may be in some form of trouble knowing Maxwell." Just as he said this he pulled his hands up sharply and blood sprayed the walls as the Judas priests bodies fell apart from his wires. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Youngsters sending a dog to do a mans job." He then heard insane laughter and massive explosions of gunfire Alucard the mad vampire had found the enemy.

(Alucard)

It was war again the blood and screams of dying men as they ran he hunted them like animals and killed them like bugs. He tore them apart with his hands blew them apart with his guns drained them of their blood. It was easy to easy the mindless killing was fun but he wanted a challenge. He wanted a rematch no he hungered for one. He sensed within the paladin was another Van Hellsing some one who could destroy him defeat him he would fade but never truly die just like before. He smiled as he sat down on his throne-like chair he waited for his arch nemesis.

(Patrick)

He threw the dead body aside another empty promise. He was looking for her he could sense her but he couldn't find her. "Damn my sense of direction." He mumbled to himself he lit a cigarette and set off for the next group.

(Seras)

It was insanity priests attacking here she could hear her master already laughing and killing while she cowered in here room wondering what to do. She decided then she picked up the AK-74U that she had kept from her test then after a moment of debate strapped the massive Harkonnen onto her back.

(Alucard)

He had found him. The paladin his greatest challenge since those men. But they had been normal extraordinary yet normal. This man was oh so much more and he intended to kill him. Now. He saw the mad smile reflected from his face to his enemy the pawns were easily dispatched of a few shots of the casull saw to that. The paladin grin grew wider he spoke. "Tis ye unholy monster ave ye come te face your fate."

(Patrick)

Now this was ridiculous. He still hadn't found her and he was running out of cigarettes as he lit another. He got up then sat back down. "Oh fuck it I'd be better off if I just sat ere then they're just gonna show up eventually she will come." So he sat on the floor smoking and waiting for her.

-Insom- That's all I'm doin I promise I'll finish it next chap review please cheers.


	11. the fight

-Insom- as promised the final installment of the battle for hellsing enjoy and review. Oh and just a warning this is gonna show Patrick in a tad bit of a softer light just to warn you.

P.S. this is my first really longish chapter so I'm excited CHEERS.

P.P.S review

P.P.P.S. last one I promise I still don't own hellsing

-Hellsing H.Q.-

(Yumie)

Yumie and her group of priests ran down the halls when she stopped having heard something. It was a soft voice singing.

Where the dreamy Volga flows.

There's a lonely Russian Rose.

Gazing tenderly.

Down upon her knee.

The voice seemed familiar yet it couldn't be _him. _The massive war-loving demon that she had fought could not be this soft voice that echoed from these blood soaked halls.

Where a baby's brown eyes glisten.

Listen.

Every night you'll hear her croon.

A Russian lullaby.

He continued defied everything she had ever been taught about vampires ever been taught by father Anderson. Vampires did not sing lullabies then he finished.

Just a little plaintive tune.

When baby starts to cry .

Rock-a-bye my baby.

Somewhere there may be.

A land that's free for you and me.

And a Russian lullaby.

(Patrick)

The tall vampire ended the song a single tear falling from his eye as he remembered the comrade who had taught him the song. As the drop of blood fell to the ground he began another song he had learned in Russia his second home.

Dark is the night.

Only bullets are whistling around.

Only cold wind is blowing above.

And the dim flicker of the stars is the last flame of the day.

Then he heard them and he spun around seeing _her_. The woman he had been seeking at the confused expression on her face he calmly took a cigarette and placed it in his mouth and lit it. And then just as calmly he took out he flintlocks at pulled back the hammers.

The 5 Judas priests jumped to the side as the massive musket balls exploded out to of the guns creating massive holes in the wall. He winced starting mumbling about getting his guts ripped out by someone. Then one of the priests stood again. He shouted "DIE YOU GOD FORSAKEN TWISTED SERVENT OF THE DEVIL." Patrick just laughed and sank into the floor. Then a bullet exploded out of the ceiling and traveled completely though the priest who had shouted. Then a knife flew from the wall killing another one who hid behind a piano.

A sickening cracking sound was heard as another fell his head spun 180 degrees around. The youngest priest stood screaming incoherently and began firing his pistols randomly. A dark chuckle emanated around the room as the mad Irishman appeared in front of the priest. Priest spun aiming and pulled the triggers the click of empty guns was heard in the silence. Patrick took a step forward the shorter man fell over dropping his pistols the vampire frowned in disgust and spat at him. "Leave ere ye worthless piece of flesh your not worth the effort."

The priest stumbled as he stood then ran. Then Patrick looked around the room and frowned _where is s-._ A sharp pain was all he felt before his legs flew off he smiled her aim was off.

(Yumie)

"What how could I miss." She muttered to her self as legs flew she had aimed for his head how could that of happened. Before the tall man could fall to the ground his legs reattached themselves to him. He stood back up and spoke "So we met again oh Zealous Berserker. But perhaps we don't ave te fight why don't you join me the offer still stands." She responded by kicking him in the stomach and bringing her sword down on his back. But he quickly rolled the side bringing out a sword as he stood straight up he swung the large sword onto his shoulder and spoke. "This love is a much different blade then the last one I used."

"What makes that one so special." She spat back at him

"It's mine all the other blades I ever use are opponents that I defeated and drained. This is mine my own the only one I truly own. And ence is my greatest weapon" She looked closely at the blade it was simple a long double-edged sword in a Irish style with a worn leather grip and a pristine blade. The handle was much longer then a normal sword but then again the sword itself was massive a claymore the cross guards protecting his hands.

He smiled then lunged forward lashing out with his foot. She jumped to the side then ducked avoiding the blade as it whistled over her head. She used his momentum to quickly trip him. He threw his sword into the air doing a momentary handstand push himself into the air and grabbed his sword slamming it down right where Yumie had been a moment ago. He looked around for her confused then he felt something grab him from behind "Shite."

The muttered curse was all he was able to get out before he was thrown out the window by the nun. He crashed into the ground creating a small crater then she jumped out after him landing on top of him breaking his ribs he felt the bones puncture his skin. "This time you will die I'll make sure of it." She said he gave her a sad smile. "Yumie do I look like I believe you can actually kill me."

"What you don't think I have the power do you." She screamed at him.

"No you do it's just that you won't and if you do I don't really mind."

She looked surprised the demon accepted that she was able to kill him. Then he spoke words so gently that it was impossible that they were coming out of his mouth. "I'm not going to kill you I'm going to turn you but it has to be your choice I'm not going to force you. If you must resist for now I can wait I have time." She tried to shove her sword down but her arms refused to move. Why couldn't she kill him do the one job God had set the task of the killing of these animals.

Then Patrick face turned angry he flipped up, grabbing the nun to himself landing on his feet 5 meters away a from where he was. Another man was standing just where he was tall and reed thin holding a razor blade. "Oh darn couldn't you just stand still could you."

Patrick coughed up a wad of blood spitting to the side he looked at the man and spoke his ribs fixing themselves. "Who the bloody ell are you."

The man bowed pulling out another razor. "Sweeny Todd sir of the Millennium group." Patrick burst out laughing the man had to be joking he spoke between chuckles. "Sweeny Todd you gotta to be effing kidding me the bloody demon barber of Fleet Street that who ye are." He felt a thumping on his chest looking down to see he was holding Yumie's face tightly to his chest he put her down quickly. "Sorry sor-." He was interrupted by getting punched in the gut by her Todd was looking at the scene confused weren't they a team. But it didn't matter they were distracted he ran forward he saw the mans head turn towards him as he threw the woman out of the way. Then Todd seem to disappear "Oh shite."

The man was moving at such a fast pace that he couldn't even track him. Then hundreds of deep cuts appeared all over his body blood spraying out of his arteries, his eyes widened this man had done to him in under two seconds. He fell to his knees dropping his sword.

_What the fuck just happened no no no no I'm not dieing ere it's just cuts I'll be fine. _He knew that it was a lie he needed blood to heal and too much was pulsing out of him. He couldn't just absorb blood into himself like Alucard could. Patrick looked at Yumie and smiled the lit cigarette fell out of his mouth landing in the pool of blood under him as he fell forward. Todd looked at the vampire bleeding on his knees his powers draining away with the blood the man shot a look at the nun smiled then he fell face forward and died his body turned to ash and the murderer smiled.

-insom- okay I lied get over it. It was to good of a cliff hanger to let go of ok review now come on just hit the button come on you can do it I believe in you. But other then that cheers


End file.
